


The Dying Detective/垂死的侦探

by Shoggothy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 原作案件，垂死的侦探2010版（x
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	The Dying Detective/垂死的侦探

我的室友夏洛克·福尔摩斯的生活极不规律。在他有案可查时，表现出高度的专注和旺盛的精力，并找出各种诸如“我现在需要供血给大脑而不是胃”“时间！睡眠是在浪费时间”等借口对它们滥用无度，在结案或倒下前你看不见他哪怕吃一顿饭或睡上一小时。当他无事可做时，就会把他的无聊都发泄在哈德森太太可怜的墙壁上，一天上百条短信轰炸我的手机，我们的家里到处塞满了危险的实验器材和停尸房里搞来的人体部位，而夏洛克本人则脾气差得堪比领地被侵犯的猫。

在我对他的担忧节节上升，并把这一切都归咎于雷斯垂德探长，才得知我搬进贝克街221B前情况更糟。“你怎么能眼睁睁看着他这么搞坏自己的身体？”我当时怒气冲冲地对探长嚷道，“就因为你需要他，你想尽早破案，就忍心看他这么不顾一切废寝忘食也无动于衷？”

雷斯垂德只是耸了耸肩，他的眉毛纠结在一起。“难道这是我能决定的吗？我说了不下几百次的‘夏洛克，你得吃点东西’‘夏洛克，你几天没睡觉了’，他甚至都懒得瞧我一眼。而你，华生医生，至少你和他共处一室。”他望着我，用肯定的口吻说：“我想你能劝住他，据我所知他从没接受过一位室友。他可能听你的，只有你能。”

见鬼的只有我能！夏洛克对我的无视从来不比对探长的少，当我忍无可忍地从他手里夺过涂画密码的纸笔，把他黑板上的证物照片和所有的尼古丁贴片都锁进我的抽屉里，并勒令他马上去睡觉时，心理年龄迅速降至五岁的侦探先生会用愤怒的小提琴声波攻击我。

那感觉简直比打仗还累。

久而久之我学会了怎样和夏洛克相处——也许不尽成功，至少相安无事。我们两个当中我常常是妥协的那一个，但不是全部。对付夏洛克真像对付幼儿，你平时多让着他，他才肯听你的劝告。至少我再也没有见过他染毒（曾经，这一点我只是有所耳闻）或者把自己饿昏的事发生了。

但夏洛克的另一个坏毛病：追拿凶犯时无所不用、赌上性命证明自己智高一筹，却始终让我不得安宁。

那是一个多雨多雾的十一月，夏洛克为了查案消失了两天。我想他应该回来过，但我和哈德森太太都没能见到他，因为每天我睡着后他才回来，在我起床前已经离开。能证明他不是失踪，不是另一个人代替他把我们的起居室搞得一团乱的只有他给我发的短信。夏洛克在查案时从不抽出时间去关心别人或关心别人是否关心他，所以当我看着那些“平安，别等我。SH”——典型的福尔摩斯式的简洁——的短信时，总是深感慰藉。

第三天我从诊所下班回到家时，看到我的室友正窝在长沙发里，姿势和他以前无聊得长霉时一模一样。天已经半黑了，但他并没开灯，因为怕他是在睡觉，我只小心翼翼地拧开了门口的灯好把我买的东西放进厨房。

光线亮起来时我正好扭头看见门左侧的架子上放着一个烟盒，表面上用花体烫金印着“致夏洛克·福尔摩斯”，显然是特制的。早上没这玩意，要不就是他没拿出来过，要不就是他刚带回来的，我正打算拿起来看看时，夏洛克的声音从长沙发那边响起来。

“别动我的东西，约翰。”

他醒着。

我没碰烟盒，我知道夏洛克讨厌别人动他的案件相关物（也可能是案件的纪念品）已经不是一天两天了。我把牛奶塞进冰箱，并庆幸没发现什么经常性地出现在221B当中的实验品。我泡了两杯茶，给室友的那杯放了两匙糖——尽管今天他还没来得及支使我做这个。回到起居室时，我看见夏洛克翻了个身，他还裹着大衣，甚至没摘下围巾，里面露出的西装外套和衬衫被他压得皱巴巴的了，昏暗的灯光下咨询侦探正眯起眼似乎在打量我，他的脸色显得很苍白。

“你的案子结了？”

“还没。”他的嗓音有点哑。我把杯子搁在茶几上，但他没碰，而是捂着嘴咳嗽了几声。

“你怎么了？”

“现在还说不好。”

我忍不住皱了皱眉头。其实用脚想也知道他怎么了，肯定又是两天没吃没睡，昨天还下了雨，而夏洛克专心案件时从不分心顾自己，有可能是着了凉。我还没坐稳当就又无可奈何地站起来，正当我准备转身去找温度计时，我听到了一阵可怕的咳嗽声。夏洛克蜷缩着，剧烈的咳声听起来快要窒息了，当他平复下来松开手时，他没有特意掩饰手心里的一滩红。

我的脚像是被钉在原地，那情景让我脑海里瞬间一片空白。

他咳血了。

“夏洛克！”

“站在那儿别动，或者坐下也行。”他的声音更哑了，但很镇定，“现在我知道了。”

我的大脑又开始运转，我说不好是震惊还是愤怒于自己竟然如此疏忽——现在他睁开眼睛看我了，我能看见他浅色的眼底布满了血丝，他更消瘦了，我一进门就应该看得出他这次比以往病得都要厉害。

“上帝啊！你不是肺炎就是胃出血——”

“站住！”他厉声说。

我站住了。不是因为我习惯于听他的，而是因为我知道夏洛克是最差劲的病人，要是不能说服他乖乖配合医生，他会把自己和我都搞得筋疲力尽。

“你病了，夏洛克。你知道我是医生，我得帮你检查一下，送你去医院。”

他望着我的神情是一贯的“我当然知道，你这笨蛋”，但在他开口前没能忍住一连串的咳嗽。“不是什么肺炎或胃出血。”他满不在乎地说，好像证明他是对的比治好病更重要。“是炭疽热。”

我目瞪口呆，有一秒钟没反应过来他说的是什么。

“别开玩笑！你不可能……”

“看在你那位上帝的份上，约翰·华生，别再拿你的高见来折磨我了。”又一阵咳嗽，伴随着身体的微微抽搐。就算难受成这样他仍然不改平时那刻薄劲儿，这没血没泪的混蛋解释自己的病因时和他以往描述被害者死因时一样口气淡漠：“我之前在农场查案，一个炭疽热的死者，今天是第三天，咳嗽、头痛、痉挛、吐血。看看证据，约翰。所以是炭疽热，至少可能是炭疽热。”

当时我一门心思想着就算被传染也不能丢下他不管，我是一名医生，还是他的朋友，助手，房租分担者——不管什么我绝不能……夏洛克一定瞧出了我在想什么，他似乎恨不得拿茶几上的杯子丢到我正短路的脑袋上。

“电话。”他简洁地说。

“什……”我怔了一下，然后如梦初醒，慌里慌张地掏出手机拨急救电话。真该死！我竟然忘了当务之急是叫救护车。我望着夏洛克，他皱起眉头，大概是在忍耐头痛。挂掉电话后我的想法一丁点也没改变，我仍然想靠近看看我能为他做点什么，我知道这种蠢透了的想法肯定会惹火夏洛克。

“我能……？”

“不行。”

他在我问出之前就干脆地拒绝了，有好一阵子我们沉默不语，只是坐在昏暗的起居室里等待救护车。那几分钟对我而言难熬得像过了几年之久，当夏洛克再开口时，他夹杂着咳嗽和喘息的声音柔和多了。也许是因为刚才那一阵发作让他筋疲力尽，他看起来很虚弱。

“你生气了？”

“当然不，我只是担心你。”我生硬地回答。

我说了谎。我生气至极，但不是因为夏洛克对我的态度。

* * *

在我被冲了水换上干净衣服裹着毯子坐在隔离间里时，我还没搞明白这一切怎么会就这么发生了。我只感到有点发冷，我回忆着一些事，却说不上来都是些什么，很多普通的生活片段毫无道理地就出现在我脑海中，而我却待在一个与家这个字眼丝毫扯不上边的空白房间里，回忆那些生活小事让我感到温暖而疏离，时间的流逝好像失去了意义。我不知道是过了几十分钟还是几小时，直到医生走进来，我的意识才重新回到身体上来。

“夏洛克呢？”

“在你隔壁。”三面是墙，不过医生指了指我身侧：“以前这儿是用作看护病人的，喏，有个监控屏还没拆，你能看见他。”

我扭头看了一眼，监控屏很小。我没见过安静睡着的夏洛克。

“他怎么样？”

“病情控制住了。”他也朝监控屏投去了一瞥，那种平静的语气很熟悉，和我安慰伤员的亲密战友时一模一样。“检出了一种变异型，致病率和毒性比普通的要高，非常顽固但我们可以对付——当务之急是防止这种病菌继续传播，你知道他是在哪里染病的吗？”

我犹豫了一下，努力回想夏洛克是不是告诉过我具体地点：“他说……去过一个农场。但我不知道具体在哪里。”

他朝我点点头，但我在他离开前叫住了他，问他我需要在这儿待多久。

“我想你没事，不过安全起见应该观察几天。你先休息吧，现在已经是半夜了。”

他的话让我怔了一下。待在一个唯一的窗户是面对走廊的房间里看不到天黑，医生轻轻地帮我把门关上，在我抬起头时，他正戴着口罩出现在监控屏的那一端。

这个小房间让我似乎又退回了刚从阿富汗回国的时候，干净、整齐、简单，毫无个人特征。伴随着夜里无穷无止的噩梦。

我甚至有点怀念这个梦，我认出了它，自打我搬进贝克街的公寓后就再也没和它重逢过。明晃晃的阳光在树隙间刺眼地闪动着，身着迷彩的士兵一个个面容模糊，炮弹声就在天空上呼啸，我认识的和不认识的伤员们正在向我求救。而我的左肩火辣辣地疼着，仿佛刚被烧红了的烙铁烫过一样。

突然我就看到了夏洛克·福尔摩斯。他从来不曾出现在这里过，因为噩梦循环在我同他相识之前。和现实生活中一样，他显得与周遭的一切格格不入，而身为梦中人的我感知不到这种荒谬，我只是望着他，觉得安心。在所有剧烈晃动的事物之间他是唯一不变的存在，他站在那里好像一尊大理石雕。

石雕在朝我微笑。

然后我醒了，疲倦万分却再也没能睡着，只是盯着监控屏一直发呆到天亮。

医生再次来到我房间里是这一天早晨，他是来看看我的情况，并告诉我不必拘于这小块地方，可以在走廊里活动，但不要出隔离病区。护理人员则把昨晚消过毒的衣服物品还给我，我的，还有……夏洛克的。都摞在我手臂上，温暖，厚实，有点沉甸甸的。

风衣，围巾，做工精细，天气冷的时候他总穿在身上，我怀疑是他唯一接受的来自麦克罗夫特的好意，因为就他无所事事时的经济状况可买不起。西服套装，白色衬衫，一年四季的标准装，总是整整齐齐，就连夏天都一丝不苟。手机，恐怕是他最重要的东西了，苏格兰场的警察们曾经对它的群发功能抱怨不断，不过现在几乎是专用来骚扰我的了……

“平安，别等我。SH”

有那么一瞬间我感到我的心在胀痛。夏洛克总是喜欢在把我介绍给别人时称呼我为“我的朋友和同事约翰·华生医生”，我则在为各种相识的人对此类称呼报以怀疑的目光抗议无效后，渐渐默认了这个头衔。而我作为他唯一的朋友和同事，却不知道这三天他都在哪里，查什么案子，在医生问我时甚至说不出一个名字，只因为我是如此疏忽大意，认定夏洛克不会告诉我，夏洛克不找我就是不需要帮助。我竟从没问过他。

“我能不能……和他说话？”我得看看夏洛克到底恢复得怎么样，我尽量使自己显得平静：“我也是个医生。我知道保护自己，也不会让他累着的。”

感谢上帝，医生同意了。

病人昏昏沉沉的，但在我进入病房的时候醒着。黑发总是衬得他看起来比实际上更苍白，他手背上插着输液管，我注意到他手上那些细小的伤口——在他工作的时候总是不可避免的出现伤口——有的已经结了黑痂。我和医生一样裹得严严实实，不确定他能不能从防护服和口罩下认出我来。

“嘿，夏洛克，”我希望自己的语气能有我想的那么轻松，“这回你可得让硬盘歇会儿了。”

他对我的玩笑话没反应，不过倒是露出了认得我的样子。“约翰。”他轻轻地说，唇角似乎有了一个浅得几不可见的笑，“吗啡针。”

我没理解他的意思。

“你是要吗啡吗？你哪儿疼？”

“拔掉。”他说，这回他开始皱眉头了。“这玩意让我的大脑都转不动了。”

他仍然那么顽固，我下意识地看了一眼他的手背：“这不是吗啡，只是营养液。”

“我没法思考。我不需要吗啡，我需要思考。”我的朋友坚持道。他的声音微弱，夹杂着喘息和模糊不清的单音。夏洛克，这可是思维敏捷，极善控制的夏洛克，十二个小时前他对事物和人的判断力还是那么一针见血，现在却像个小孩子一样半睡半醒，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨一支根本不存在的吗啡针。

我此刻明白心里同时感到柔软和恐惧是怎么一回事。我不由地去握住他的手，隔着一层薄薄的橡胶手套，温度和触感似乎都不太真实。

“吗啡和思考你都不需要，”我安抚他说，“你得休息。”

但他没再对我说什么，或者他说了而我听不出来，他不满的碎语转化成一串难以辨认的呜咽声。我很想待在这儿，可我得离开了。我的心沉了下去，夏洛克的医生说他的病情已经控制住了，这显然是个安慰我的说法。

他并没好转。

雷斯垂德有一次说，“夏洛克是个天才，我们都希望他还能成为一个好人。”

时间向我证明了这一点。他孤僻、冷漠，但从来不是没有感觉和人心。恰恰相反，有好几次我发现他能够对任何讥讽和敌意应对自如，却在真实感情面前显露无措。我坐在走廊里隔着两层玻璃望着他——我觉得这比我房间里那台监控屏更接近他一些——当时我就只想着这些。我知道和世界隔绝是什么感受，我下次得告诉他，有人需要他，不止是我，有很多人都需要他。他的天才使一些好人获救，一些坏事不再发生，这从来不简单。

而夏洛克会假装他对此不屑一顾，咕哝一句，哦，很好。

另外一些话我则不会，也不能到他面前说。我只能在这两层玻璃外面重复给自己听，心里矛盾地塞满了希望和绝望。

“你得好起来。”我轻轻地请求，“你必须好起来。”

* * *

“你是病人家属？”

在我听到这个问句时，我才猛然意识到麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯这个名字所应具有的意义。上帝！我一直把夏洛克的亲人划在我和哈德森太太的圈子里，忘了他还有我不曾谋面的母亲和甚少来往的兄长。既然已经过了一天两夜，麦克罗夫特没有理由还不知道。但麦克罗夫特并非总是神通广大，上一次泳池事件就是明证，这个念头让我心生烦躁。我抹了一把脸抬起头来。

那儿站着一位医生。

不是夏洛克的主治医生，个子更矮些，名牌上写着卡弗顿·史密斯。他说他是今晚隔离区的值班医生，我告诉了他我的名字，他因为戴着手套没来和我握手，不过友好地冲我点了下头。

“看来我找对了人，我想有件事得告诉你。”史密斯医生说，“我跟防疫队一起去过你们的公寓，住在楼下的那位和蔼可亲的老太太让我给你们带个好，她很关心你们的状况。”

我谢过了他，他关切地仔细看了看我。我想我一定是显得疲惫不堪。

“看起来你昨晚就没睡，而现在又是午夜了。”他温和地说，“我知道你肯定很担心，华生医生，可你也需要休息，我们尽力让病人好起来，可不希望再多倒下一个。我进去看看他，你回房睡觉吧。”

他说得对，我无话可答，只好又一次向他道谢并回到自己的房间。但我没法合眼，仍然习惯性地默默望着监控屏，看史密斯医生检查我的朋友的状况。他似乎在对病人说着什么。夏洛克动了一下，我不确定他是不是比我见到他时清醒了些，史密斯拿出了一样东西给他看，他们应该有几句交谈，跟着——我惊恐地瞪大眼——

医生将手里的东西丢在一旁，正扑上去掐住病人的喉咙。

我第一反应是去摸兜，我当然没带枪，我不知道他们之间发生了什么，我不知道如何才能阻止，我甚至不知道该怎么对付那两道门。可我意识到这些时我已经冲出了房间。

然后我目瞪口呆。

隔离病房和缓冲间的两扇门都大开着，雷斯垂德探长带着几个苏格兰场的警察出现在那里，他们已将那狂怒的人制住了。史密斯医生正大声为自己辩护着。

“我确实一时气愤对福尔摩斯先生有不当之举，那是因为他这见鬼的恶作剧搞得每个人都忙前忙后了两天！因此而控告我谋杀可太离谱了。”

“你以为你来这儿之前关掉了所有的监视器，嗯？”雷斯垂德看起来也很疲倦，这导致他口气不善：“隔壁还有一个你关不掉的，就在华生医生的房间。你刚才对这位福尔摩斯先生承认了什么，就像对我们承认了什么一样。”

“也别忘了烟盒，雷斯垂德，承蒙史密斯医生好心把证物封存起来，你甚至用不着带着密封袋去贝克街。”夏洛克坐了起来，不舒服地理了下刚才被人愤怒地扼住的领口，然后他的目光转向我。“约翰，”他朝我打招呼，声音像往常一样平淡无波，“可惜出于谨慎，监控屏的音效功能是关上的，否则你刚才就能更清楚地欣赏到那精彩的一幕了。”

我花了三秒钟思考发生了什么事。

夏洛克很好。

这是一个圈套。

……所以该死的我两天两夜忧心忡忡不眠不休是为了什么！

看起来对我和我的黑眼圈毫无愧疚之心的夏洛克·福尔摩斯侦探先生坐在病床上，一扫先前的虚弱和昏沉，又恢复了他惯常待人无动于衷的冷淡。“说真的，卡弗顿·史密斯，和你打交道简直有辱我的智商。”他评价道，“你怎么会相信我能毫无防备地打开这种不明人物送的不明物品？你以为装作我以前的委托人寄东西这招有效？很遗憾，恐怕你高估了我的社交意愿。何况就算我真的打开了，难道我会像维克多·萨维奇一样——可怜的维克多，无意冒犯，但我实在搞不懂他怎么竟然这么蠢——眼中只看到些无害的烟灰，对此没有一点警惕之心，最后归咎于农场里无辜的牲畜直到死去。若不是有人认为你仍持有危险的变异菌种，直接逮捕可能逼迫你不管不顾地洒孢子，我根本用不着如此大费周章。”

我一开始惊奇于夏洛克怎么会有如此的耐心，乖乖在床上躺了两天等人上钩。但我立刻明白了，一旦他已查清一切，设下圈套，他将自己投身进去的专注和耐心是一位好猎手应有的素质。他总是偏爱戏剧性的效果，至于我对他的状况万分关切，并因此对自己的疏忽自责不已，恐怕从来不在“办案中的夏洛克·福尔摩斯”的考虑范围内。

夏洛克可恶之至，导致和纵容他这么干的人也休想置身事外。我怒不可遏地瞪向雷斯垂德和被他拷住的罪魁祸首。

雷斯垂德一定察觉了我的目光，他尴尬地看看我，又看看夏洛克，最后清了下嗓子开口道：“今天已经很晚了，你们两个记得明天来警局录笔录。照顾好你自己，夏洛克。以及，”他冲我点点头，“晚安，华生医生。”

苏格兰场的人往往来的时候慢上一步，却能在眨眼间撤得干干净净。现在病房里只剩下夏洛克和我了，他颜色浅得几乎是透明的眼睛正望着我，双手对在一起——那是专属于福尔摩斯式的思考姿势，表情平静又无辜。他看得出我在生气，却显然不清楚是所为何事，于是他假装不知道自己有所察觉。

“我的衣服和手机，约翰。”他命令道，满不在乎地拔掉针头从床上一跃而起，“我受够营养液了，我们去吃点好的？”

我沉默了几秒钟，竭力压抑想要揍人的冲动。

“你下次为了案子两眼一闭躺在床上装死之前能不能跟我商量一下？”

“我没事。这很明显。”

“对你来说很明显！”他那种根本无意解释的漠不关心惹火了我，“夏洛克，我们得谈谈。”

侦探的眉毛抬高了。“别傻了，约翰。我承认我干得完美至极，装病心得简直可以写成一本论文集。”他不耐烦地说，像以往一样尖刻却——这始终让人难以置信——毫无恶意，“但你那小脑瓜里都在想些什么啊？不过是几天不进食不喝水就能使脸色苍白嗓音沙哑，装作把营养液和吗啡搞混，配上点无意义的单音节会显得神志昏迷，再加上实用的化妆技术，一切大功告成！我本来无意瞒你，只不过越少人知道出纰漏的可能性越小，何况你不善伪装，总是把什么情绪都写在脸上（别瞪眼，据说这是美德），而这件事的关键就是使史密斯相信我快要死了。在不知情的人当中你是唯一和我有过几次近距离接触的人，你是个医生，如果你冷静下来仔细观察我最多也就能唬住你几个小时，这么多证据摆在你面前你却对它们视而不见，不过是因为关心则——”

他停下了，我怒视着他。看样子他总算明白我如此愤怒并不是因为他瞒着我查案，而是因为他瞒着我拿自己的性命当诱饵。如果他出了什么差错而我却毫无防备又无力解决，我将永远不能原谅自己。也许对夏洛克而言，几乎没有人向他表达过正常且真实的关心，可他这一次不管不顾的行为会给关心他的人带来多大的痛苦，他得知道这一点。

“哦，”他小声说，目光游移，“我……知道了。”

很少有人能见到他如此无措的样子，我不禁第一百次地觉得夏洛克真该找个“教你怎样识别和表达感情”什么的辅导班了，这很重要，对我们而言都是。我不一定要原谅他，但我得给他发现的机会，这让我感觉好点了。

“我倒还不知道，你是怎么在医院蒙混过关的？”

他看起来很不情愿，不过仍然解释给我听：“麦克罗夫特和国家安全局可不会放任危险品流落在杀人犯的手中，事实上正是麦克罗夫特提出了强行逮捕可能造成的公共危害。现在我们可以去吃饭了吗，医生？不管你还有多少疑问，请你行行好照顾一下我四天未进食的胃吧。”跟着则是一些“这明明是我的案件”“麦克罗夫特总先行一步”的几不可闻的嘀咕声。

这也不是你的案子，夏洛克，其实是雷斯垂德的。

我这么想着不由得笑出来。福尔摩斯兄弟恶劣却并非交恶的关系始终让我感到奇异的亲切，就像我和哈利之间不愿往来又互相关怀一样。现在我可以把衣物交还给我的朋友了，这是我几天以来最宁静、最安心的时刻。

夜宵时间夏洛克详细地告诉我整个案件的前因后果，农场工作的维克多·萨维奇是史密斯的上一个受害者，这位专攻传染病学的医生同时在某生物公司担当顾问，有渠道获得实验室制造的变异菌种，自大狂史密斯先生禁不住要来向他的受害者炫耀的诱惑，麦克罗夫特在其中扮演的角色和他经手的安排等等。所有的事经他解释就像摊开在阳光下的白纸黑字一样清楚简单，我可没消气，不过我认真聆听了这个写博客的好题材。夏洛克曾无意间透露他有艺术家的血统，这次的事件让我在心里为这个可能性加了不少分，并惋惜他没有投身于影视工作是奥斯卡的一大遗憾。

他讲完了，然后是一阵突然性的沉默，他用骨节分明的修长手指敲打着桌子就像他在敲打电脑键盘——那动作看起来漫不经心，事后我才觉得他应该是下了很久的决心——最后他说：“对于这几天发生的事我很抱歉。”

我被噎住了。夏洛克从不感到抱歉，就算他真的抱歉也从来不说。我努力咽下食物一边小声咳着一边抬头狠狠瞪他，看到我这副模样他愉快地向后靠去，灯光正照在他的脸上，他还没能从那种绝食造成的异常苍白中恢复过来，但他表情柔和，几乎在微笑。

“这还可能会发生的。”他平淡地说，“你知道。”

我确实知道。

他也知道，我从不畏惧危险，我只害怕无能为力。

我的室友夏洛克·福尔摩斯刻薄，高傲，任性，是世间唯一的咨询侦探。自我同他相识以来，见识过各种各样的凶险和毒计，被中国黑帮当过箭靶子，被绑上炸弹又被来复枪瞄准过，如今还有幸目睹炭疽袭击贝克街221B，比我在阿富汗过得每一天都更要惊心动魄。麦克罗夫特曾说，“与夏洛克·福尔摩斯同行，你能看到战场。”他是对的。

在战场上我以为我的人生从此会噩梦缠身，但每当夏洛克一次又一次拿自己的性命赌博，而结局不出意外总是他的胜利，案件有惊无险地解决后，我找到了自己待在这里的价值。我惊奇地发现他在改变，我也在改变。我看着他猜幸运饼里的纸签，听着他对往来人群的演绎推理和对餐馆门把的刻薄评价时，我总是知道——

今晚我将一夜好眠。

END


End file.
